


Tease

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clubbin'.  Sharin'.  Boys night out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Elijah was draped over Sean from behind, mouth flush up against his ear.

"You will dance with me."

"No."

He waved a hand, Jedi-mind-trick-like and spoke again in a monotone, "You really, really want to dance with me."

"Elijah."

"You crave nothing more than to get your shimmy on with—"

"Doodle!"

Elijah deflated. "Yeah?"

"Remind me why I came with you guys tonight?"

Elijah tightened his arms around Sean's neck and sat up higher on the barstool so his chin could rest atop Sean's head. "Mmm...because this is fun."

All around them the club writheshimmered with varying texture and noise—the spastic strobe lights, the dark velvet space between those streaks of color, and the air thick with sweat, beer, and a mixture of cologne and perfume that was almost stomach-churning. But in a good way, Elijah decided.

The walls trembled with the volume of deafening bass from the speakers, tying the whole sensory mess of color, noise, and smell together. The shaky feel of the place created a secondary tremble in odd places of Elijah's body, making him think sexual thoughts—or maybe that was just an extension of the foreplay going on out on the dance floor.

Besides, he thought, calves twining around the front of Sean's knees like an insistent pair of toddlers—didn't take much to make him think sexual thoughts.

"Why don't we just head home?" 

And if Sean kept whispering in that growly tone right into his ear, Elijah was going to drag him into the men's room. Or home. And Elijah didn't feel like privacy just yet.

"Why?" Elijah asked casually, rubbing the tip of his nose up and down the side of Sean's neck. "Mm..."

Sean squirmed and then tried to pretend that he hadn't. "Because, I—think...I left the toaster on."

Elijah disentangled his limbs from Sean's body and hopped down off the barstool, circling around to face him. He took Sean's hands, tugged, and stared intently into Sean's eyes while stepping backwards towards the dance floor.

"Oh, come on—" Sean groaned, giving the puppy face; but he was already going and Elijah knew it.

The bumping, persistent crowd was either trying to push them away from the floor or wriggle them in deeper. Sean couldn't decide which, with Elijah's hands his only connection to staying upright, and frankly didn't care. He didn't know where they'd stop or why Elijah kept going when they were very much in the thick of things as it was. He was more concerned with looking like an idiot next to his lithe, experienced partner.

He had to admit to liking what the lights and the club did to Elijah; this atmosphere had always flicked some internal switch and brought up the inner cat just a tad faster than usual. Elijah had that little _something or other_ that made him seem consciously aware of how every movement, every gaze, every purse of his mouth affected people—people named Sean, more specifically. 

Underneath the lights it was hard to make out individuals. But a band of particularly spectacular neon green that was almost white rested for a long moment on a certain pair, and Sean knew immediately that it was Billy and Dom.

And by some miracle or maybe a really good eye, Elijah managed to get them a bit of open space near the other half of the Hobbits.

Elijah's arms came around his neck and they were squished together all at once, Elijah's face on his neck as the music turned rough circles so loud that it kept a constant vibration in the pit of Sean's stomach. The rolling hard knot seemed to wash up over his ears, shaking him, wrapping a layer of sound around him and leaving him in a private mental spot.

"Relax," Elijah breathed against his earlobe. "It's not easy to fuck up."

"I have no rhythm for this kind of—" His eyes strayed over to Dom, who was descended from snakes, apparently. "—gyrating."

He felt Elijah grin. "Oh really?" Hands smoothed down the back of his neck, a fingertip swirling circles over a spot that Elijah knew full well was as sensitive as all hell. "You seemed to get the rhythm pretty well every night for the past week..."

A flushtwitch washed through Sean's body and he drew closer to Elijah, smirking. "Must you always be right?"

Elijah offered no reply but the slow twist of his body into the beat of the song. Sean followed, figuring out right off the bat that if he closed his eyes and didn't think, shifting with Elijah's lead and the music wasn't too difficult.

He'd open his eyes every now and then; long enough to let the image of Elijah's smooth skin dotted with sweat seduce him. Long enough to inhale the scent of that sweat mixed with cologne mixed with _Elijah_. Long enough to watch his fingers mess up the thick, wild brown hair up the side of Elijah's head as he gripped him close. There was so much blackness in the room that alternating between eyes-open and eyes-closed wasn't making him dizzy. And that was good—Elijah made him dizzy enough.

And the longer they went, the easier it got; he felt his hips and arms melting into each song change, shifting with more give. Elijah's leg kept bumping the inside of his thigh and then retreating. He stifled the urge to clap his knees together and keep it there.

And then a song that sounded vaguely like modern Indian pop came on—this woman singing in a high-pitched vibrato that was woven around strong drumbeats permeated by Hindi lyrics. 

Elijah was sure it was something sensual, something meant for lovers, because he felt like she was singing to them and warmth flowered and sat heavily inside his jeans.

They were moving suddenly without restriction, lost to the song as it played hell on their bodies by flicking the ball of vibration that was already boring a hole through their stomachs. Elijah lifted his head and kissed Sean sloppily, missing his mouth a bit, which Sean righted fast enough. After three brief teasing introduction kisses Elijah's mouth yielded and their tongues slid and danced, one circling the other.

Just as the song threatened to become something else, Sean and Elijah both felt hands grappling on their shoulders. Blinking and coming out of the haze they were in, they broke apart.

The wild lighting showed that they were being tugged away from each other—Dom's hands on Sean and Billy's on Elijah—both men looking quite determined and altogether amused at having disturbed the moment so perfectly.

Laughing, Elijah turned into Billy and punched him on the shoulder, but went willingly as the Scot's hands drew him forward by his hips into the next song. Sean stared, a little confused, supposing it should bother him, but more fixated on how odd it was to see someone so easily touching Elijah that way.

He only realized that Dom was doing more or less the same thing to him when he felt hot, wide palms—so different from Elijah's small hands—squeeze around his chest. He leaned back into Dom, mentally stumbling over possible ways to react.

"God, lookit them."

Dom's mouth was right where Elijah's had been—only Dom's stubble scratched, almost burned, and Sean denied to himself that he sort of liked it. Dom had said something.

"What?"

Dom swiveled behind Sean, holding him, a slow tricky swirl of hips rubbing them scandalously together. Sean blushed and let out a long breath.

Billy had slid one hand into Elijah's back pocket, guiding those small hips into his with every switching beat of the song, fingers curling in their grip. Should feel jealous, Sean thought hazily. But it was very hard to care. 

Seeing those hands on Elijah in the club was something entirely different than seeing them any other time. And besides, Dom was—Dom's hands were creeping down the outsides of Sean's hips, squeezing denim between his hard fingers and Sean liked it and couldn't help that, so who was he to judge Elijah standing there six feet away with a front full of Billy?

"'S'funny." Dom was speaking in a low voice that sent another kind of vibration altogether down Sean's body. "They're built kind of alike. Never really noticed until now... Fuck, though, man, that tiny body. He must move so pretty under you..."

_None of your business, Manchester Boy_. Well, he meant to say that. He realized with embarrassment that he'd sort of whimper-squeaked instead. Shouldn't like this!

Dom turned them and Sean fell into some vague rhythm with the movement until they were facing Billy and Elijah again. Elijah was busy burying his face in Billy's neck, doing this wriggly half-grind towards the floor that rubbed Billy's thigh up between his legs.

"Yeah?" Sean finally managed to breathe in reply. "Billy isn't bad, either, you know."

Dom laughed at the attempt to throw one back at him and his fingers gripped the front of Sean's shirt, pressing the quivering muscle there.

"Oh, certainly," Dom sighed distractedly. "You can imagine, I expect...that low, husky Scottish drawl in your ear...just before he...well, you know."

Sean shuddered, felt a hand tease the buckle of his belt.

"But our Lighe, well," Dom went on, smirking, rubbing his fingertips down over the flatly obvious bulge Sean was sporting. "I bet he's all pinks and whites, hm?"

"You'd win that bet," Sean admitted, his brain a messy tangle of distraction, trying not to think about the arousal lodged firmly in his belly, trying not to like the scratch of Dom's stubble and the images of Elijah coming from Dom's throat, trying not to get any harder.

Oblivious, Billy was laughing into Elijah's ear and they were talking back and forth. Sean sighed, the music doing tornado-shaped twists through his head and back downwards, and suddenly Dom's hand was gone.

"You're quite warm, Seanie," Dom said, and his lips pressed just behind Sean's ear.

"Dom," Sean sighed, trying to making it sound like a warning, because he didn't really want to want it, but the situation was sort of—and well, he wasn't numb. Okay, he was hypersensitive at the moment, so fucking not numb, and Dom's wriggly movement was providing too much imagery.

"Don't worry," Dom said lightly, taking away his mouth. "I know I'm irresistible and all, but..."

Sean laughed and looked back over his shoulder at Dom. He gave a low sigh of relief as the spell was broken by humor. Dom's crazy grin was something he could deal with, anyway.

"Oi! Astin! Quit seducing my boyfriend, alrigh'!" Billy shouted over the music, finally freeing Elijah and bustling back over in a tangled flush.

Sean grinned as Billy twined around Dom and pried him free. Over Billy's shoulder, Dom winked at Sean, and, laughing, Sean spun around and bumped into Elijah.

"Miss me?" Elijah drawled as he draped himself similarly around Sean. He smelled like Billy's cologne.

"Nah," Sean replied, grinning still.

"That so?" Elijah scoffed in a feigned offence, rubbing his jean-clad erection right into Sean's as they swayed together. Sean shuddered and moved harder into Elijah's body. "Well, well, Seanie..."

"What?" Sean asked, trying to look innocent, if you could call a raging hard-on innocent any day of the week.

"You liked watching him touch me, didn't you. Why you dirty man. I never knew!"

Sean drifted a hand down over Elijah's hip, gripping the small jut of pelvis there, and brought his thigh firmly between Elijah's. "Know what I'd like better?"

Elijah's silence cued him on.

"Watching _me_ touch you," he informed lightly, closing a soft bite around a patch of skin between Elijah's neck and shoulder and then suckling the spot up into a kiss.

Stifled with heat and overwhelmed by the sudden need to do something with his sharp, painful arousal, Elijah's eyes found Billy and Dom through the crowd; they were wound around each other and deaf to the music. There was no rhythm in the way they moved, and Elijah caught a glimpse of Billy's hand trapped between his and Dom's bodies.

His chest filled with a noise that never happened. He nodded to himself more than anything else, tugged on Sean's shirt, and gave a low nuzzle into Sean's mouth.

"Take me home."

"Thought you'd never ask."

"But Sean?"

"Mm?"

"We really need to do this more often."

Sean smirked. 

"Sure. Why not?"


End file.
